When a user hears music, the user typically can have difficulty in identifying the music, especially if there are no lyrics or words in the music. Furthermore, even if the music can be identified at the time, the user might later forget about the identified music, which the user might have wanted to purchase online when the user got home, for example.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through the comparison of such systems with some aspects of some embodiments according to the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.